


Espresso

by Rini (theviolethour)



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theviolethour/pseuds/Rini
Summary: Every day, at exactly 6:42 AM, Jesus comes into the coffee shop.





	

Every cup of coffee Judas makes for him is a work of art, a way for him to communicate the feelings that go unspoken between them. 

There is something about this man that draws him in. 

Something strange and weird and wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> 3 sentence coffee shop au prompt for Jesus and Judas. I can't believe I wrote this and yet HERE WE ARE.


End file.
